


El sabor de la culpa

by sara_f_black



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se siente frágil y perdida. Odia sentirse así. Es una reina. La líder de los vardenos. Cruzó Alagaësia con su pueblo y ganó la guerra. Sobrevivió a las torturas de Galbatorix. No debería ser solo una mujer con frío y tanta culpa en el alma. Universo Alternativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sabor de la culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Para dryadeh quien pidió "Murtagh/Nasuada. Universo AU: escapan juntos de Uru'Baen". Lamento la cantidad de angst pero es la única forma en que logré llevarlo...

Ella mira el cielo mientras la brisa fresca de la noche le acaricia la cara. Se ha alejado del campamento, dejando atrás el calor que irradian las escamas de Thorn. Le gusta la sensación cálida de su cuerpo. Todavía más cuando la disfruta mientras Murtagh la abraza y ambos se apoyan en la pared rojiza que forma el dragón a su lado. 

Pero a veces necesita estar sola. 

Cierra los ojos dejando que el viento le traiga los lamentos que están demasiado lejos para oírlos de verdad. Sabe que es su imaginación la que los forma. Es el sufrimiento de un pueblo que ha ganado una guerra pero no tiene a dónde ir. Un pueblo sin guía. 

Su pueblo. 

Se muerde el labio inferior porque duele. La mirada severa de Ajihad se clava en ella desde sus recuerdos. El reclamo mudo de su padre por haber dejado a su pueblo. 

“Les di la libertad” quisiera decirle. “Gané la guerra para los vardenos”.

Ella ya no era una de ellos. 

-Aquí estás –dice la voz grave de Murtagh. No lo ha escuchado llegar, pero ahora nota ese tono en él que la hace sentir culpable. Más culpable que antes. Preocupación mal disimulada. Un intento de ser casual que muere antes de empezar. 

Asiente sin tener nada mejor que decir. Se siente frágil y perdida. Odia sentirse así. Es una reina. La líder de los vardenos. Cruzó Alagaësia con su pueblo y ganó la guerra. Sobrevivió a las torturas de Galbatorix. No debería ser solo una mujer con frío y tanta culpa en el alma. 

Murtagh se acerca y la rodea con sus brazos sin obligarla a voltearse. Su espalda encuentra apoyo en el pecho firme y seguro de él. Su calidez la envuelve y por un momento Nasuada desearía romperse allí mismo, segura de que nada malo podría pasarle. 

Pero sabe que es lo último que debe hacer porque Murtagh no lo entiende. Cree que lo hace, pero no es así. 

-Estás fría –comenta Murtagh, mientras las manos que alguna vez la torturaron se cruzan en su vientre con la complicidad del amante. 

Nasuada recuesta la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra su mejilla. 

-Me gusta el frío de la noche –replica. Tampoco es una mentira. 

Sin embargo, Murtagh la conoce. Después del tiempo en la sala dueña de sus pesadillas, la conoce como no lo ha hecho nadie desde la muerte de su padre. Puede sentir la tensión en su abrazo, si se girara podría ver el miedo en sus ojos. 

-Piensas en ellos –declara. No es una pregunta. Su tono es el de un comentario cualquiera pero Nasuada distingue la amargura que no pretende ser un reproche. Es el temor de un miedo cumplido. 

-No me puedes pedir que los olvide –susurra ella antes de sentir como los labios de Murtagh rozan su oreja mientras inspira profundamente contra su cabello. 

-Lo sé –replica él sin esconder esta vez la amargura. 

Ella estrecha sus manos. 

-Solo me pregunto qué ha pasado –intenta explicarle. Casi nunca hablan del tema, aunque los dos lo tienen más presente de lo debido. 

-Podemos buscar noticias –sugiere él. 

Ella sabe que lo haría. Se expondría a acercarse a un poblado, buscar información. Ver de nuevo el miedo y el desprecio en quienes lo miraran. Murtagh, el hijo de Morzan. 

Si los reinos supieran lo que le debían… 

-No. Es mejor así –declara ella negando–. No puedo hacer nada. Ya no es mi lugar. 

La rigidez en Murtagh no la sorprende. De repente sus brazos desaparecen y la prometedora seguridad en su espalda se desvanece. Se gira para observarlo un par de pasos atrás de ella. Oculta su rostro tras la cortina de cabello negro que cae sobre un costado de su cara mientras mira hacia un lado. 

-Debería ser tu lugar –dice en voz grave. Nasuada siente un escalofrío que no tiene nada que ver con el viento–. Siempre puedes regresar. 

Sus palabras la golpean sin advertencia previa, dejándola sin aire. El tiempo que tarda en responder parece multiplicarse en un silencio que le da ganas de gritar. 

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –consigue preguntar al fin, al tiempo que se acerca hacia él. Extiende una mano para tocarlo en el brazo pero él se retira antes de que lo haga. 

La mira. Nasuada puede ver la furia en su interior. Hay tanto enojo aun en Murtagh… Ella quisiera colarse bajo su piel, tomarlo con las manos y sacarlo para siempre de su pecho. Sospecha que se quemaría las manos por el ardor que lleva dentro de él, pero valdría la pena. Le causaría más orgullo aún que las señales todavía visibles de los cortes de los cuchillos en sus brazos. 

Murtagh la salvó en Urû’baen, pero ella no ha podido salvarlo de sí mismo. No aún. 

-Te arrepientes –señala con el enojo latiendo en su voz. Sin embargo, Nasuada no siente el reproche. No hacia ella al menos. 

Murtagh vive lleno de enojo: contra el mundo, contra Galbatorix, contra su madre, contra su hermano. Contra él mismo. Especialmente, contra él mismo. 

La acusa de arrepentimiento. Otro escalofrío la recorre. Está llena de culpa: por fallarle a su padre, por abandonar a su pueblo, por elegirlo a él. 

Se cruza de brazos y levanta la cabeza con dignidad. Nota la manera en que Murtagh sigue con la mirada hasta su más leve movimiento. 

-Cuando actúas así… –replica ella con tono neutro. Ese que sus aliados y enemigos habían aprendido a temer y anticipar. 

Murtagh cierra los ojos. Nasuada puede ver la lucha en él. La tensión en su mandíbula, las uñas clavándose en la palma de sus manos. 

-No debí aceptar que vinieras –dice en un tono teñido de un deje desesperanzado que resulta desolador. 

-En realidad no te dejé opción –le recuerda ella obligándose a evitar un tono cálido en la voz. 

Cuando nota la sonrisa en el rostro de Murtagh, amarga, corta y sarcástica quisiera borrársela con un beso. 

-Una reina sin corona y un convicto sin celda. Tú y yo, la idílica historia –dice Murtagh con la risa amarga que Nasuada odia. Luego la mira a los ojos–. Siempre podrás regresar, lo sabes. 

Lo sabe. Una palabra de su parte y Murtagh enviaría a Thorn a regresarla. Él no iría. No lo soportaría. 

¿Es que no entiende acaso que ella tampoco? 

Avanza hacia él y esta vez es más rápida, no lo deja retroceder. Toma su brazo y lo mira a los ojos fijamente. 

-A veces me pregunto cómo está el reino –declara con tono serio. Se obliga a mantener la voz firme y directa. Puede ver el miedo a la pérdida en los ojos de Murtagh–. A veces pienso en mi padre y sus reproches por no terminar su obra. Pienso en el pueblo que confiaba en mí para que reinara. A veces tomo conciencia de todo lo que he dejado… A veces, las pérdidas duelen. 

El Jinete baja la cabeza y Nasuada nota que está derrotado. No entiende nada. 

-Le diré a Thorn que partan al amanecer –declara en voz ronca y baja. 

Ella sabe lo que está pensando. Desde el primer día, cuando le pidió que no se fuera con él, se lo dijo. Siempre ha temido que un día ella lo odie por todo a lo que renunció para estar a su lado. 

Nasuada suspira mientras suelta su brazo para elevar las manos a su rostro. Los cabellos negros hacen cosquillas entre sus dedos mientras toma sus mejillas y busca su mirada. 

-No he dicho que quiera irme. 

Se eleva sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besa. Los brazos de él la envuelven y el frío desaparece poco a poco. Es un beso intenso, profundo, cargado de emociones desbordadas. La pasión de Murtagh siempre arrolla, aplasta y arrastra. Ella se deja llevar. No quiere que la deje ir. 

Cuando la mira a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, ella puede notar todavía su confusión. Nasuada acaricia su mejilla y suspira cuando él hace otro tanto. Entrecierra los ojos pero no se permite besarlo de nuevo. Tiene que dejar claro aquello. Intentarlo otra vez. 

Así como ella no puede pedirle que no resienta, que no tenga rabia e inseguridad por dentro… Él tampoco puede decirle que no recuerde, que no extrañe, que no piense.

-Tengo culpa, Murtagh… Dolor, dudas, recuerdos. Pero no arrepentimiento. –Se acerca de nuevo a su rostro y exhala sobre sus labios–. Nunca arrepentimiento. 

Él la besa de nuevo y ella solo desea creer que esta vez tal vez lo entienda: ser consciente de la culpa no implica arrepentirse de ella. Una conciencia tranquila sin Murtagh no es suficiente. Sus besos tienen el delicioso y tortuoso sabor de la culpa y Nasuada no puede vivir sin ellos.


End file.
